


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 09: Hard and Fast Rules

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I distract everyone from how late this episode is by talking about how there’s only one more episode left? Well, technically THREE (eps 9.5, 10, and 10.5), but still: THE END IS NIGH.</p>
<p>Know what’s also “nigh”? The playoffs. Dear lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 09: Hard and Fast Rules

OMG YOU GUYS, this one is my bad. Sorry. - Abby

Original release date: 6/5/14. [LISTEN HERE!](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/06/05/hockeyfact-episode-9-hard-and-fast-rules/)

*

No fic recs this episode, but we do have an interview with the ineffable [torigates](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates), who talks about her fics, and does tell us all her all about her love this particular story by the hoyden – so there, a fic rec for you.

*

Toni and Kay were also able to talk with Amy of [captainfantoewstic](http://captainfantoewstic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, all about hockey rules. Even the ones you’re afraid to ask about because you think it’ll make you sound dumb

*

Contact info: hockeyfactpodcast@gmail.com / [website](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/hockeyfactpod) / [tumblr](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/)  
be good,

XOXO,

hockeyfact


End file.
